Violet's mom has got it going on
by doctourshippo
Summary: A certain song is remixed in Tony's head. And he can't help but be distracted while having dinner with her family.


**Violet's Mom has got it goin' on**

_Ever since Violet began attending this new school she always had her eyes on Tony _Rydinger_. It took months to gain the boy's attention, and after attending several dates with him Violet decided he should come over for a family meal, however she didn't realize how...wrong it would turn out. _

_-----_

I patiently waited outside the Parr household, waiting to see Violet open the door and welcome me into her own home. I couldn't help but feel a bit scared. I mean her father was in shape, and muscular. My family doesn't have a great past with muscular men; seeing that Mr. Incredible himself knocked my dad out and handcuffed him to the roof of a building. Mom says Elastigirl really knocked him out, but either way it was embarrassing to know your father was involved in a tour bus robbery, one of the lamest crimes possible. But anyways, I wasn't thinking about that, I was thinking about what I'm suppose to be saying. I don't want to seem awkward, or over casual. I wanted to be perfect.

I saw a woman's figure through the window approach the door. I felt relived, it was just Mrs. Parr. I'd feel much more calm when she answered the door than if it was that huge man Vi called father. But then she opened the door and I was blushing crimson red...at least I think I was due to the fact my face was burning hot. I would never imagine I'd find a woman my mom's age attractive, but Violet's mom had an irresistibly good body shape. I couldn't help but wonder if Violet herself would gain hips like that. What am I thinking? My main mission right now is to just sit down and have a great meal with my nice girlfriend and her family. It wasn't helping that the remixed lyrics of a certain song were beginning to play in my head though.

_Violet's mom has got it goin' on  
Violet's mom has got it goin' on  
Violet's mom has got it goin' on  
Violets mom has got it goin' on_

I hated using ice breakers, especially when I didn't have any good ones. I just kept laughing nervously as I answered Mr. Parr's questions. Me and violet kissed, made out a bet but...we're too young to go any farther. At least I think so. I'm sixteen but I'm not looking for lust or anything. I'm beginning to wonder why I became attracted to Violet. Ever since her make over I couldn't stop looking at her, but before her make over she still had this thing about her. I'd see her in the hallways juggling with her school books and attempting to do her locker combination. She made me laugh, and I always wanted to help her out. I wonder what made Violet change so drastically. But as my mind wandered about Vi her mother called us to the table. I gulped hard, because now I remembered what I first said to my friend Joey when I first saw Mrs. Parr.

If only I had known at the time that Mrs. Parr was well...MRS.PARR. Everyone was joking around about the track meet mothers, but then we all saw her. Lovely doe-like brown eyes, and that figure...no wonder Mr. Parr is still in shape. OH WAIT BAD THOUGHT TONY, BAD THOUGHT. I quickly jumped up remembering that she had called for us, and while hurrying to wash my hands I still thought about what I said, and I was right, Mrs. Parr probably has the most perfect butt on the whole entire planet. There's not denying it. You'd think it's shrivel up or something after three kids, but it's still perky and...I should SO not be thinking this. I finally took my seat at the table, ignoring the woman as much as I could...which was hard seeing that I was sitting pretty much next to her, if it wasn't for Violet's little brother Jack-Jack. What a name, Jack-Jack. I wonder if that's his real name. Poor kid.

_Violet, can I come over after school?  
We can hang around by the pool?  
Did your mom get back from her business trip?  
Is she there, or is she trying to give me the slip?_

This family was tense. They planned out every move and Mr. Parr was afraid to cut into his steak the wrong way. I didn't really understand why but I was NOT going to question that man. I just fluffed up my potatoes some with my fork and shoved it in my mouth when Mrs. Parr asked if I wanted anything else. I shook my head no, then Mr. Parr joked about me not being the 'talking' type. I smiled some, but didn't show my teeth in fear that I'd have something awful wedge between them. Violet smiled at me, her eyes were telling me to relax, but I couldn't help it. All the questions were already hard on me, but Mrs. Parr...so distracting. I really wished Violet and her switched shapes right about now. But Vi's young so maybe her waist could be a bit smaller...A teenage boy should never wish for his girlfriend and his girlfriend's mother to switch body shapes. Mrs. Parr reminded me of Elastigirl...at least of the pictures I saw of her when I got bored and googled her online. I also googled other supers, but I mainly remembered the big-time heroes. I wonder if they're still around. It would be really cool if my dad really did get his lights punched out by Elastigirl...or Mr. Incredible. I wouldn't mind getting knocked out by Elastigirl. Mr. Incredible might give me a concussion though...

_You know, I'm not the little boy that I used to be  
I'm all grown up now, baby can't you see_

Violet's mom has got it goin' on  
She's all I want and I've waited for so long  
Violet, can't you see you're just not the girl for me  
I know it might be wrong but I'm in love with Violet's mom  


Wait, wait, wait, wait, WAIT. I am certainly NOT in love with Vi's mother. That'd be BEYOND weird. Almost as weird as the fact the baby smelt like a fire extinguisher. I tried focusing on the father's eating habits. That man could eat...ALOT. I think he consumed two steaks, in the past five minutes.

_  
Violets mom has got it goin' on  
Violet's mom has got it goin' on_

Stacy, do you remember when I mowed your lawn? 

I never mowed Violet's lawn!

_  
Your mom came out with just a towel on. _

I've never even seen my mother wearing a towel!

_  
I could tell she liked me from the way she stared_

Oh god what am I thinking!?

_  
And the way she said, "You missed a spot over there."_

What's up with this distorted song being stuck in my head?!?!?__

And I know that you think it's just a fantasy  
But since your dad walked out, your mom could use a guy like me  


I do remember a brief period of time where Mr. Parr was seen going to the airport constantly, or strolling about town. But I don't think Mrs. Parr and him ever had a separation. Those two love birds, never separating. I can see them giving each other googley eyed looks every five seconds. Probably saying something about their perfect family and perfect relationship. My parents don't act like that, they barely acknowledge me most of the time due to their damn work. Not to mention the fact my father always works overtime so he can make more money than my more successful mother...

_  
Violet's mom has got it goin' on  
She's all I want, and I've waited so long.  
Violet, can't you see you're just not the girl for me.  
I know it might be wrong,  
but I'm in love with Violet's mom._

I could deny it no more, and what I thought I was thinking turned into actual words.

"**Man Vi...you're mom's really...really...hot."**

**A/N: I need to stop listening to music while writing...it makes me write new fanfics xD**


End file.
